The Nymph's Curse
by Faeriewitch13
Summary: Harry Potter adopted a girl from America the same age as Albus Severus. But he's is unprepared for what is to come. The girl has the Nymph's Curse. Rated M since American teens are know to swear badly


**Hello, I have another fanfiction. This one has some**

**Disclaimer: I can't say that I am J.K. so I don't own Harry Potter.**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Three cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents and oldest girl were pushing; the owls hooting indignantly and the cat purring softly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind the older girl and her brothers, clutching her father's arm.  
"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.  
"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"  
The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.  
"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"  
"James, just leave him alone! Albus, for the last time, YOU ARE NOT A SLYTHERIN! Harry heard his adopted daughter start to get angry at James and Albus. It was very easy to pick out her voice in the noise; her American accent stuck out like a sore thumb, much like her Halloween themed hair.  
"Charlotte, be nice to your brothers." Ginny said forcefully. By this point, the family and reached the barrier. The girl gave her "family" a taunting look before she ran through the barrier, and once there moved to the very end of the train. Taking the last compartment, she poked her head out the window to locate the family. Instead of them she saw someone she hadn't seen in a while. "Teddy!" Charlotte yelled out when she saw the turquoise head above the crowd. Weaving through all the people saw made her way over him. Teddy had been looking around for the person who called his name when she popped up next to him. "Hey Nymph. Wow, like the hair." The nineteen year old hugged her

"You actually called me Nymph!" Charlotte said surprised. Almost no one ever called her Nymph.

"Well, that's what you want to be called. Have you seen Vic?"

"Ummmmm, oh she is right over there." Charlotte grabbed Teddy's hand and led him over to where she saw her older "cousin".

"There she is. Thanks Nymph." Teddy strolled over to Victoire, and kissed her full on the mouth. Both of them looked super happy, until James showed up out nowhere.

"Teddy! What are you doing!?" Teddy and Victoire stopped making out and Charlotte walked over and slapped James in the back of his head.

"They are making out you dolt" At this Teddy and Victoire started laughing

"What the heck is making out? They were snogging. Come on Charlotte, Mum and Dad are looking for you." James said, grabbing Nymph's hand and shooting a glare at Teddy, dragged Nymph away. They were soon coming close to the front of train when Nymph could see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily. James kept Nymph until they were right next to them.

"Look who I found encouraging Teddy to SNOG Victoire!" James said, drawing out the snog part.

"Ah, there you are Nymph. We were wondering where you had gotten off to." Harry said, ignoring what James had just stated.

"Oh, I was going to find you, but I saw Teddy, then we were talking, and I helped him find Victoire, they started making out, and then this dolt showed up and interrupted them." Nymph replied, jerking her thumb at James. Ginny started to reprimand James for interrupting them once Nymph stopped talking.

Nymph looked around at everybody, and noticed that it was time to board. Pointing this out to everyone, she sauntered away, her combat boots thunking on the platform till she got to her compartment. For here she could watch all the people still on the platform without having to worry about almost missing the train. Everybody look so different in England than in America. They wore robes, like people did in the olden days. As Nymph was failing to figure out why, she heard a knock on the door. Nymph waved her hand at the door, making it open. There were three girls outside, two identical with dirty blonde hair and one with dark brown hair, all in awe.

"How did you do wandless magic when you look our age? Also can we sit with you?" The one with the dark brown hair asked.

"Sure to the second one, and huh?" Nymph answered. The three girls came in and sat down, still in awe. Then it dawned on Nymph about why they asked how she could do wandless magic.

"Ummmm, hi I'm Nymph Potter-Adams, and uh as for the wandless magic thing, I'm American." Nymph wasn't sure about but before she could go into detail one of the dirty blonde girls interrupted her.

"Oh, you are the girl the Potters adopted. I'm Haley!"

"And I'm her more amazing twin Tara!" The other dirty blonde finished the first one's sentence.

"Ignore them, I'm Maggie." The one with dark brown laughed.

"What about last names, wait I mean surnames." Nymph questioned, wondering why they didn't say their last names.

"Oh, well ummmmmm, my surname doesn't matter"

"And neither does ours" The twins said in unison.

"Please tell me, I'm not judgmental. I wouldn't care if your parents didn't get along with Harry and Ginny. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Nymph put on a pouty face and puppy eyes at the three girls

"Fine, Goyle, Malfoy, and Malfoy." Maggie sighed as the train lurched forwards

"Off we go to Hogwarts" They said in unison, then burst out laughing.


End file.
